Sakra
Sakra had been the most appreciated warrior of army of Syena, who was also his uncle. After Sakra had grown strong post Somayagya, he had become a very potent General of Syena's army. The army in its various campaigns to drive out pishachas, who were coming out from the forests in the plains. They sealed of the boundery of Mt Sumeru and each son of Syena was given charge in four directions. Sakra however was taken to work besides Syena in procuring their share in Somras. Present Indra- Sakra Tvastr had 3 children from his wife Vircona, daughter the king of Danavas- Sakra,Trishira and Saranyu. Sakra is the weakest and smallest of the lot, even than his younger siblings. He was constantly bullied upon by danava kids. But he was observant and sharp. He was cold and ambitious. At a very young age he started plotting as a way to stop getting bullied. On the other hand Trishira was powerful, idealistic and driven. He was learned, a good and obedient student. He is popular with the danavas for his intelligence, power and knowledge. Tvastr is proud of him and this tends to make Sakra feel even more bitter. Saranyu is different. she lives in a world of her own, more gandharva than a danava. She loved freedom, spontenity, fullness of life and lived in the world of somras. After the discovery of the Somras and its properties, Aruna carefully studied the plants and its properties. Gandharvas helped him in this and with their help he identified four kinds of soma plants,which when mixed together can help you show light- the light to see your true desires. Some called it the tree of desire. When Tvastr drank this mix, he got the knowledge of the technique of Somayagya- the technique to extract life force from a living body and transferring it into gemstones. But Tvastr discovered more than that. He discovered that the life force can also be transferred directly to another living being. And he had the right subject to test this. He forced sakra and sacrficed an elephant for the sumayagya. He successfully transferred the power of the slain Elephant in Sakra. From then on, Sakra exploited Tvastr, his father to create weapons for him and that resulted in 10 Wars over the control of the land of Sumeru, the soma growing region. Sakra is the present Indra, who is guarded by his secret personal Army known as MARUTS. Relations with the Sons of Syena, the Protectors of 4 gates of 4 winds Sakra had very interesting queation with all of them, the four brothers of four different desires. He managed to create enough tension so that nobody takes his position as granted and also displays occasional burst of friendships. Subala in particular is not very fond of Sakra but Sumukha on the other hand appreciates Sakra and constantly guides him on military strategy. Personality Tall and lean, he has a baritone and speaks with careful selection of word. He is very particular about his looks and is known as a dandy. His first streaks of megalomania had started after being promoted as the General of Syena's Army. He would only listen to Brihaspati and Sumukha in the matters of warfare. Sometimes he was overtaken by the animal spirit of Airvata, that was sacrificed to make him more powerful. He loves drinking Soma and appreciates fine tastes. He patronises Gandharva artists, especially the apsaras, the Gandharvis who practiced 54 art forms. He has married Sachi, the daughter of King Viprachitti and he gives birth their only child- Shakti. His powerhungriness is boundless. Even after presiding over so many wars and looking over a long reign, he still is ambitious for more rule. But this time he has changed his strategy. He is not aiming for more powerful, but he is aiming to make these wars irrelevent, by becoming the God himself. Weapons & Ability Sakra knows the game of power. He has his own secret army that operates only on sakras instructions, that are known as Maruts. His council that helps him manage city administration is called Devas. Thus he controls large resources in amravati. He carries Vajra, the most potent weapon created from the Bones of Rishi Dadhichi. It was said that when the weapon striked the ground, it created the sound and light similar to a thunder.